Bolobo
Bolobo is the current Elemental Master of Nature and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the second round of the event, Bolobo fought against Neuro, who used his element to mess with Bolobo's mind and defeat him. Afterwards, Bolobo was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Bolobo would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Bolobo and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. There, Bolobo and his allies battled Chen's army, before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Bolobo was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/Amazinglego123/status/781877981039955968" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History The Invitation He was first seen on the ferry, where he amazed Cole by showing him his powers by growing vines from his staff. Only One Can Remain Arriving on the island with the others, he was present at Chen's opening speech and led to his room. When the tournament started, he entered Jay's room just as he was taking a bath trying to find a jadeblade. He soon found one in a light, but got distracted when Jay put on Starfarer: Samurai in Space resulting in the Master of Lightning taking the jadeblade and hitting the Master of Nature with his towel. Despite this, Bolobo still found a jadeblade and was safe. Versus Bolobo fights Neuro for a Jadeblade in the second match. He nearly wins, but Neuro messes with his mind and captures the blade. After Bolobo loses, Chen has him fall through a trapdoor. Spy for a Spy Bolobo was working in the noodle factory when Cole attempted to escape and cheered him on. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Bolobo and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane as Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Bolobo searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon Under orders from Jay, Bolobo uses his vines to sink the ferry. He later unlocks his Elemental Dragon. The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Bolobo participated alongside the other Elemental Masters in fighting the Anacondrai Cultists, and after watching them get banished to the Cursed Realm, cheered before helping clean up the wreckage left behind. Description Being the Master of Nature, Bolobo takes on a rugged/primitive design. He has brown, shaggy hair and a beard to match. He wears a dark green shirt hidden by multiple belts as armor with a feather necklace, along with pale green shorts with the ends tied down with rope. He wields a nature staff. References Appearances Gallery Bolobo fighting jay.png|Bolobo in Jay's room looking for the Jade Blade Bolobo creating vines.png Bolobo42.png pl:Bolobo Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Nature Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements